edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To Catch An Ed
One night at the Cul De Sac Eddy Ed and Murray were just finishing welcoming their new neighbors who just moved in and as soon as they left 2 policemen showed up with some news about their neighbors. Good evening I am Al and this is Bobby and we wanna talk to you guys about your neighbors the Donald’s said Al. We believe they are thieves and we know they could make a move said Bobby who was one of the policemen. We believe that they could make a move within the next 72 hours so we want to use your house as shelter we just need your kitchen and a bathroom for the set up but mostly your kitchen and were also need bedrooms too said Al. No way you should be doing your work from a van like real policeman on TV said Eddy in an angry tone. Well you guys have every right to say no said Al well then no said Eddy. I think us three should talk about it first said Murray. Look we should let them I mean as citizens of the Cul De Sac we should let them stay Eddy said Murray. Well I don’t like it at all I mean policemen in your home Murray what’s that all for said Eddy. Look Eddy I don’t like it as much as you do but we have no choice and besides we got the police right here with us so were just have to signal them if anything goes wrong said Murray. I like police they make me safe and they give money and gravy said Ed. Don’t worry about him anyway I guess your right Murray let’s do it said Eddy. As Eddy Murray and Ed walked back to the policemen. Officers we are glad to let you use my home said Murray. Good we will be back in the morning said Bobby so see you all tomorrow said Bobby as he and the other policemen left. The next day as the police were getting settled up and Eddy Ed and Murray were busy with another scam. Hey officer when you are in someone’s house you learn to clean up for yourselves said Eddy. Because I am tired of cleaning after you cops said Eddy. Later that day the Donald's knocked up and they asked if the Ed's would go to dinner with them. Well anyway Murray what did the Donald’s want asked Eddy? They just invited us to dinner with them said Murray in a nervous tone. Well we got to do this we go to put a bug camera inside their house said Bobby. Well we could since were going over there said Murray. Great idea Murray you take this camera and put it under their table so we can hear what they say said Bobby. As Eddy Ed and Murray left for the Donald’s house back at Murray’s house the cops and Bobby were listening to what was going on. Hey Al I can hear everything fine the Eds just left the house I hear the house door close said Bobby. They did really did guys I can’t believe it they really did it I have to tell you Bobby I never doubt this one said Al. As Eddy Murray and Ed walked in all excited and happy that they did it well. Good job guy’s job well done now we will be for the next day and then we will be out of your lives for good at mid day tomorrow said Al. The next day Bobby and the policemen were getting ready because the Donald’s were on the move. Guys we need to move LET’S GO screamed BOBBY COME ON BOBBY LETS GO screamed Al again. What’s going on asked Eddy? There’s no time to explain get on the floor on the floor now said Al. Oh whats is going on whats happening out there asked Eddy? Shut it I think i hear something said Murray. I don't hear anything said Ed. Just then they heard gun shots and they were scared and shocked because they thought Al and Bobby were shot. WHAT WAS THAT screamed Ed. GUNSHOTS oh sweet Jesus said Murray. OH GOD screamed Eddy. Just then Al came back and he was fine. Is everything OK asked Eddy? Al soon called 911, alright its me I need some help right away at the crime scene my partners been shot said Al. Later that day Eddy Murray Ed Bobby were saying goodbye to Al and Bobby as they were about to leave. Well guys we will get out of your lives and you won’t have to worry about us anymore said Al. The Donald’s have been arrested and are being locked away for a very long time said Al. Well we hope to see you guys again or soon said Eddy. As Al and Bobby left Eddy Murray and Ed were watching them leaving. The End